1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a method for controlling the image capturing apparatus, and more particularly relates to an image capturing apparatus that performs shooting in a plurality of focus states and a method for controlling the image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a technology of performing image processing based on a distance computed for each partial area within an image capturing range (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-311505, for example). There also has been proposed a focus bracketing technology of performing shooting while moving the focus lens position so as to sequentially adjust focus to different objects based on distances of respective partial areas (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-286752, for example).
However, when focus bracketing is performed based on the distances of the partial areas as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-286752, the following problem arises. That is to say, if each partial area contains a plurality of focus detection areas, it is difficult to select which focus detection area is appropriate for adjusting focus using the focus detection result (in-focus position) of that focus detection area.